The background description presented herein is for the purpose of generally providing context for the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent such work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Modern electronic devices such as computers, portable communication devices, and the like include semiconductor memories to store data for performing various tasks. Some semiconductor memories store data using a variable resistance element, which has different resistance states in response to a voltage or current applied thereto. These semiconductor memories include a resistive random access memory (RRAM), a phase change random access memory (PCRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM), an E-fuse, and the like.
As electronic devices become smaller and more versatile, the semiconductor memories included in the electronic devices continue to decrease in size and increase in degree of integration. Such continued scaling of the semiconductor memories leads to manufacturing issues such as increasing complexity of fabrication processes and manufacturing costs.